Life is never simple
by OwlsAndTeaa
Summary: Bella hates her old life. Trying to be killed wasn't the best thing in the world. Especially when that same person took her brothers away from her. Bella moves to Forks to start another new life as a 'normal' girl. But, being a vampire is never easy.
1. How I came to be

**Hello everyone! This is my first cross-over and first time writing about Twilight and Vampire Diaries.  
>I hope you all enjoy it! Please R &amp; R and let me know what you think!<strong>

Chapter 1 – Bella POV

Today was the first day of school in Forks. Moving to Forks was no sweat. I had to compel this man, who is called Charlie, to pretend that I was his daughter coming to live with him. It worked pretty well. But, then it was downgrading my car. I couldn't live in a town like Forks with my blue Lamborghini now could I? I instead got myself an orange convertible beetle and put my Lamborghini in my garage under a cover.

I made Charlie give in the details for school and to everyone in this town I was Bella Marie Swan, the police chiefs daughter. I wasn't Isabelle Rose Salvatore. No, I left that life far behind when my dad shot my two brothers.

They were trying to help this vampire Katherine escape because they thought they loved her but, she was just compelling them to doing what she wanted. I was distraught after their deaths and went into a state of depression. I locked myself in my room for days only coming out to eat and drink. After about 3 weeks I was fed up with the insides of my room and went for a walk in the forest. There it was where I died. I came back as a vampire but, I had no remembrance of how vampire blood could of gotten into my system.  
>I found Emily Bennett, a witch that gave me a lapis bracelet to protect me from the sun. I put it on and left Mystic Falls, hoping to never return.<br>Now in Forks my life may seem normal. Well, hopefully.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower. I washed my hair with my pomegranate smelling shampoo and rinsed. I got out of the shower and dried my hair and left it down loose, so it is wavy. My hair is chestnut brown and goes halfway down my back. I have a sweeping side fringe that I pin back. It is need of a serious cut.  
>I applied a small amount of make-up on. I put on mascara and some light lip balm. No point going over the top. Let them wait for the real me.<br>I went into my room and put on a pair of skinnies and blue top on. I decided against the black jacket for today. I could live one day without wearing it.  
>I walked downstairs and put two pieces of bread in the toaster. I simply buttered it and ate it. I went back upstairs afterwards to brush my teeth and grab my bag before getting my keys of the side and walking out the door.<p>

**I know it's quite short but, I didn't want to dulge into too much detail in the first chapter so the part with the Cullens will start next chapter and with the Salavatores in a couple of chapters time xx**


	2. First Lesson

**Hey Everyone ! I saw that people added this to their alerts so I did a quick next chapter! But, please review :) xx  
>I do not own twilight or Vampire Diaries xx<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 – Bella POV<span>

I pulled into Forks high school's parking lot. I put on my shades, grabbed my bag, and walked towards reception. I felt gazes on me and whispers, that really weren't whispers because I could hear them all to clearly. _'Look it's the girl.' 'Isn't she fit? 'Gawd, she is such a tart, definitely gunna have all the guys gawping at her.' _I just smiled and strutted.  
>I got to reception and handed in my form.<br>'Hello, my names Bella Swan. I'm meant to be starting today.'  
>'Oh yes.' The reception lady answered. 'Here you go dear, this is your timetable, get your teacher to sign it and bring it back here at the end of the day.'<br>'Thanks.'  
>I looked at my schedule.<p>

**History**

**Chemistry**

**English Literature**

**P.E **

**Mathematics**

***Lunch***

**Biology**

Seems pretty easy to me. I head of to first lesson and hand my slip into the teacher. He's signs it and tell me to sit at the back. I'm sat next to a girl with short, spiky black hair, pale skin and reminds me of a pixy.  
>'Hey. I'm Alice Cullen. Nice to meet you.' I look up and see she has golden eyes.<br>'Hello. I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella.'  
>'Well it's nice to meet you Bella.'<br>I shook hands with her. Normally when I shake hands with someone, they flinch at the coldness of my hands. But, Alice's are the same temperature.  
>I go into the depth of my mind. Cold hands, because they are the same temperature as mine. She also has pale skin.<br>Travelling around, I heard that there was more than one type of vampire in the world. Quite a few really. Ones that burn in the sun like me and can get killed my stakes. Some having different allergies what cause burns like silver, or in my case, Vervain. But, some vampires have this thing where they don't burn in the sun but, glisten like diamonds. Some vampires even have different diets of blood. Some drink animal whereas, others drink human. I look into Alice's eyes and then it reminds me of these vampires I came across with crimson red eyes because they drink human blood. But, some in their kind drank animal blood and have golden eyes just like Alice's.  
>I look back at her and she seems to have a weird expression on her face like she is somewhere else. I wave my hand affront of her face to get her attention but, she doesn't even blink. I click my fingers and Alice flinches back.<br>'Oh sorry. I went off in my own world then.' She grins, trying to cover up the worry on her face.  
>'Are you sure you're okay? You look like you were having a vision or something.'<br>She seemed startled at me saying about visions. In the myths of vampires, the ones that sparkle sometimes get a power, whatever that may be. If my thoughts are right and Alice is a vampire, then she can see the future.  
>'No, no.' She reassures me. 'You seem to think that sort of thing could happen.'<br>'Seen it happen before. Came across a girl before named Mary. She could predict things. Came true most of the time.'  
>'Did this, uh, Mary have a last name?'<br>'Probably. Can't remember it though, it was when I was younger.'  
>'Oh, I see.' She turned back to the front of the class where the teacher was talking. I pulled out my notepad and began doodling.<br>I kept coming thinking about this symbol but, I didn't know what it meant. I dreamed about it but, I can't remember why. It was a coat of arms (link of picture on profile).  
>'What you drawing?' Alice asked, curious.<br>'Oh, nothing. I just keep thinking about this.' I said, letting Alice see it.  
>She gasped. 'Where have you seen this? How have you seen this?'<br>What do you mean? I just keeping seeing it in my dreams. Does it mean something then?'  
>'Oh. No, no. Don't worry about it.'<br>But me being curious pestered on. 'You know something about this? How? I just see this coat of arms and a lot of people in black cloaks.'  
>Alice looked even more shocked if that was possible. 'Black cloaks? Did you see any faces?'<br>'No, just a lot of people wearing black cloaks and some of them having this with them. Alice, what do you know of them.'  
>The bell rang then, signaling the end of the lesson.<br>'Less you know Bella, trust me. You don't want to be caught up in this mess.'  
>And with that, Alice was out of the room.<br>Strange, Bella thought. Alice knows something and I'm going to find out what.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! x**


	3. Lunch Time!

**Hey everyone! I'm on a role! Update 3 times in about 24hrs, not bad :) Although I should be learing the 10 pages I've got remeber for my spanish test on tuesday. But, I've just in from a night out and I'm not in the mood for work so I'll be cramming that in tomorrow.  
>I just saw all the people adding this to their favourites and got all giddy :D Don't forget to also review though, I like reviews :D<br>Well, I'd better stop wasting your time and let you read on.  
>I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries, *sigh* <strong>

Chapter 3 – Bella's POV

Most of the day went quite fast. I met a few other people as well. There was Mike Newton, who was clearly falling for me but, I compelled him to like this other girl, who wanted to befriend me named Jessica Stanley. I also met a sweet girl called Angela Webb. She was in my Chemistry and English Literature class. She offered me to sit with her at lunch and I accepted.

In the cafeteria it was a big spacious room with a lot of tables. Half of them were full. I then spotted Angela sitting with a few people including Jessica and Mike. I went over to them and sat down.

'Hey Angela.' I smiled.

'Oh hey Bella. Everyone this is Bella Swan.'

'Hey.' They all said to me.

'Hello.' I said back.

Then from behind me I heard a group of people coming into the café. I looked around and saw that Alice was with them.  
>'Hey Ang. Who are they over there?' I said gesturing to Alice and the group.<br>'Who? Oh them. That's the Cullens. They're the adopted kids of Carlisle Cullen, he's a doctor and Esme Cullen. The little one there, that's Alice Cullen. And with her is her mate Jasper Hale.' She said pointing to a guy with curly chestnut hair. 'He always looks like he's in pain.' She continued. 'Then there is Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. They are also together.' She pointed at the pretty blonde one and the big buff one with black hair. 'Then, there is Edward Cullen.' She said pointing to a guy with Bronze hair. He was quite cute.

'He's single. But, apparently no girl here is good enough for him. So, don't give your hopes up' Jessica added.

They sat round a table and I noticed that they all had Golden eyes. They must all be vampires then I thought. Ones with the vegetarian diet. I'm glad I am not that type of Vampire. I would miss my turquoise eyes. I had a bit of both of my brothers eyes. Damon had sea blue eyes whereas, Stefan has jade green eyes. I sighed thinking about them. God how much I missed them! I was so get my revenge on Katherine one day.

I went up to the food counter and got myself an apple and a bottle of water. While I was there I heard the Cullens talking.

'Do you know that new girl Bella?' Alice said to the rest of them. 'I think she knows something about us. Or rather what we are but, not personally us. She was drawing the coat of arms that the Volturi use. She said she doesn't know what it is, but keeps on seeing it. Also, when I touched her she wasn't warm. She was the same temperature as me and I saw something as well.' So she was a physic then. I was right! Bo-yah! And who were the Volturi? They sounded important.

'That is interesting.' One of the guys said. 'Whatever, she knows it's dangerous. Whatever she's been through must have been bad.'

'Are you sure she's not a vampire Alice?' A girl spoke, it must have been Rosalie. I stiffened. Great, well there's my cover blown.

'No, I'm sure. She has Turquoise eyes, not red or gold or black.

That was close.

'You sure she ain't wearing contacts?' Rosalie asked.

Pfft, why would I wear contacts for?

'Well, if she does and she is a vampire, then you are aware that she can hear everything we say?'

I felt gazes on the back of me. Uh oh. I walked back to Angela and the table without looking at the Cullens table.

'I can't see her thoughts.' One of the Cullens spoke.

'What do you mean you can't Edward?' Alice asked.

'I mean I can't read her mind! God dammit why can't I get in?'  
>I smirked.<p>

'Ha, gutted there bro.' One of the guys spoke. I think it was Emmett because the voice sounded deep. 'She might be able to beat you at chess as you read everyone's mind when you play.' He laughed.

'Not funny Emmett. It's quite infuriating actually. Now I know what the rest of you feel like.'

'Hmm. I can feel her emotions though.' Jasper, I think that was his name, spoke. 'And Alice can see her in the future. So really anything Mental can't affect her.'

I gave a little laugh.

'Shut up Jasper.'

'Nah, it's quite fun picking on you.'

'Don't be a dick.'

'Well, at least I'm not a virgin.'

I muffled a laugh this time to make sure they didn't think I was listening. Really? A virgin?

'Sssh! You don't know who's listening!' Edward hissed.

'No one can hear us Edward.' Jasper spoke.

'That's what you think.' I muttered under my breath and took a bite into my apple.

'I think you're right Rosalie. I think Bella is wearing contacts or something. Because I'm quite sure she heard what Jasper was saying.'

Shit. I thought, cover definitely blown this time.

'But, why is her heart beating?' Rosalie asked

Thank god for my heart.

'Hmm, that is weird, well she isn't human.' Edward replied.

Then the bell went and they left their table. Well what a fun lunch that was, I thought. They nearly found out I was a vampire already.

I walked down the corridor and found my Biology class. I entered and gave my teacher the form to sign. He did so and told me to sit down. The only available seat was next to none other than Edward Cullen himself. What fun this lesson is going to be.

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! xx**


	4. Lesson with Eddie

**Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long to update,  
>I had exams and then my Uncle's wedding where i was a bridesmaid and I seemed to have no time on my hands.<br>But, here you go! I know it is short but, the next part I'm doing with the Salvatore brothers wouldn't make sense.  
>I'm going to name all these chapters now, so if it seems that I have updated alot, I haven't, it is just where I called them something, I haven't edited them in any way.<br>Well, on with zee story!**

Chapter 4 – Bella POV

I took my seat next to Edward and pulled my stuff out of my bag. I could see in the corner of my eye that he was staring at me, trying to read me. I got a sudden pain in the back of my head like someone was trying to get into my head.

'Oww!' I said holding the my temples.

'Are you okay?' Edward spoke.

'Fine, just a headache.' I said, even though I haven't had a headache in a while and that is only when I drink too much or get knocked out. The second one doesn't happen much.

'Really? How curious.'

'What do you mean curious?' I hissed at him. 'Everyone gets frickin' headaches. Whoever doesn't is a lucky bastard.'

'Hmm. I see your point.' He mused. 'I haven't formally introduced myself. I'm Edward Cullen.'

'I know who you are and you obviously know who I am so let's cut to the chase. What do you want?'

He seemed taken back by this. 'What do you mean what do I want? I was just saying hello.'

'Yeah, yeah. I've come across enough people like you that have said the same thing.'

'Very well. What are you?'

I pretended to act shocked. 'Excuse me? What do you what am I?'

'I know you're not human.'

'And why would you come to such a conclusion?' I said keeping up the act.

'Few reasons really. One, your hands are colder than a human should be.'

'I have poor blood circulation. They sometimes go white. It's an illness called Reynaud's disease. Look it up.'

'Reason two.' He said ignoring my comment. 'How come you could hear us talking about you at lunch?'

'You were talking about me at lunch?' I said sounding surprised. 'It's rude you know, to talk about a women when she isn't present.'

'Reason three. Alice said you were drawing something in History. How do you know about them?'

'What this?' I said taking my folder out of my bag and showing him my drawings. 'Now I really don't have a clue about this.' I said honestly. 'I told Alice that I dunno what it means but, she won't tell me what it is either. Are you going to tell me now or am I going to have to keep pestering you until I get an answer?'

'I'll tell you what it means.' He started saying bluntly. 'Death.'

'Great, gunna die soon. Fun to have a date for your death.' I said sarcastically.

The bell rang then.

'Well, I would love to stay and chat Eddie, but I must fly.'

Before he could stop me, I was out of the room.

I walked to my car after dropping of the signed slips from my teachers, to find none other than Edward Cullen standing next to it.

I ignored him and unlocked my car.

'Bella wait.' He said.

'What?' I replied rudely.

'What are you?'

'As I told you before, I have no idea what you are talking about.'

'You're not human.' He said questionally.

'Didn't say I wasn't.' I got in my car and started the engine. 'Stupid cold ones. Think they're so better.' I muttered under my breath.

I heard a sharp intake and I saw Edward giving me a shocked look.

'Shit, shouldn't of said that.' I drove away quickly before he could once again catch up with me.

**Thank you for reading this installment, next chapter should come up soon-ish, probably before the end of next week.  
>Don't forget to review! :D<br>Chloe xx**


	5. Damon's Sorrow

**Hello everyone! This chapter isn't about Bella and Forks, it is about Damon. I hope you enjoy it, It's a bit different and I need a way to get them to finally meet up eventually. Don't forget to review! Hope you all enjoy it! xx**

Chapter 5 Damon's POV

I was sitting in the Salvatore boarding house drinking away scotch and drowning in my own misery. Things weren't going good. Stefan is once again angry with me. It's not that I am upset that I have fallen out with the goon, it's that today would have been Belle's birthday today. I haven't seen her since she died in the forest. It goes like this:

_Flashback_

_Me and Stefan were trying to save Katherine from being killed. We thought of her as the love of our lives. We didn't get far, father shot us both. Dead. Or so we thought. We woke up the next day alive but, thirsty. I didn't want to drink, afraid of the monster I would become. Stefan, however, persuaded me it was for the best and that he didn't want to be lonely. I thought that us together would be good. Brothers till the end. _

_After drinking from the human girl, I had a pang inside of me reminding myself of my sister. Poor Isabelle, all alone. I rushed back to the boarding house and saw through her window. She was distraught. She had locked herself inside of her room and wasn't eating a thing. She would die if she continued this way. _

_I felt really angry at myself and at Stefan. It was our fault that she's feeling like this. We have been ignoring her these past months, too caught up on Katherine. Father even was paying less attention to Isabelle and thought Katherine more of a daughter than his own flesh and blood. She kept on trying to explain to us that Katherine was using them and we would up getting hurt. We didn't believe her at the time but, now I saw that she was telling the truth. But it is too late.  
>I watched her from the tree outside of her room as she just sat there. She had finally stopped crying and ate a little. She must of wanted a change of scenery, because she left the comfort of her bedroom to go and walk in the forest. I let her be and let her have time for herself.<br>Hours past and Isabelle still hadn't arrived back home and it was starting to get dark. I went out to the forest and saw Isabelle dead on the floor._

'_No!' I shouted. I went to her side and held her hand. 'Please Belle, please don't be dead.' But, she was. I could hear of no heartbeat. I couldn't even turn her into a vampire because it wasn't in her system and she was already dead. I sobbed into her clothes and stayed by her side for a while. I then had a sudden rage build up inside of me and I screamed out.  
>I would kill whoever did this to her. Whoever killed my little sister, they would pay.<em>

_End of Flashback_

I still to this day haven't found the person who killed Isabelle, but I'm not going to stop until I find them.

Stefan POV

I am so mad at Damon! After he vowed to make my life a living hell for the rest of eternity, he has stuck at that. He's been his usual Damon self and just ruined things once again. No pacific's but, he is just being a Arse! I walked, well more of a stomped, into the boarding house. I see Damon drinking himself away.

'Why?' I shout at him. 'Why do you have to be like this? It was all going fine but, this past week you have really pushed the boundary haven't you?

He looks up at me with no emotion and then looks back at his drink before gulping it down.

'Well?' I demanded at him.

He sighed. 'Do you know what day it is today?'

'What? What has that got to do with anything?'

'Just answer the question Stefan.'

'March 29th.'

'Yes, March 29th.'

'What is so important about March 29th?'

Damon looked shocked and really pissed off. 'You mean you have forgot? You are a dick Stefan! How could you forget about her?' He shouted at me.

Her? Who's_ oh, oh shit.

'Oh shit Damon, It went totally out of my mind I_.'

'Save it Stefan. Save it that you forgot about your sister. My little sister and your big sister. At least she has one brother to mourn for her.' He spoke glumly.

'Damon. I care about her too. You know I do.'

He sighed. 'I know, but none of us paid attention to her the last few months before she died. We were too caught up with Katherine.'

I sat down beside him.

'Do you really think she would want you to drink yourself away and be an arse?'

'I've done it every year since she died. Her birthday week. Not going to stop now.'

'Well, at least go out to the grill and let me buy you a drink?'

'I would normally say I don't except pity drinks but, I need this.'

I grinned at him and pulled him off of the sofa.

'Come on bud.' I said before making our way to the Grill.

**Aww, poor Damon. Well, I hope you like it! Haven't decided whether I am going to do it in Damon/Stefan POV next or Bella's. what do you think I should do?  
>Oh, and don't forget to review like crazy!<br>Chloe x**


	6. Car Crash!

**Hey everyone! I know, I know, I haven't updated in ages, but Exams and Revision makes my mind go blurgh!  
>So without further a do, here is chapter 6! <strong>

Chapter 6 Bella's POV

I woke up to another dreary day in Forks. Why did I choose here of all places, I don't know.  
>However, today was my birthday. Of course I stopped ageing when I was turned into a vampire. But, if you continued my age I would be 170. Wow, I have now lived for another decade. How exciting!<p>

Not.

Ugh. I got out of bed and ready for today then went downstairs.

Charlie was awake and also downstairs in the kitchen.

He grins when he sees me.

'Hey Bella. Happy Birthday!' He says pulling a present from the side.

How did he know it was my birthday? Wait. I told him, duh.

'Hey Charlie, thanks for the present. You shouldn't have.'

'Well, it's not everyday you turn 18.'

I looked at him like he was crazy, and then thought, _he doesn't know you're a vampire Bella, he thinks you're his daughter who has turned 18._ Yay.

I opened up the present and it revealed a camara.

'Wow, thanks Charlie, it's great!.' I gave him a hug. He hugged back.

'No worries Bells.'

The way he said _Bells_ reminded me of Damon, my older brother calling me Belle. It sounded similar and now I had an ache in my heart. Yearning for my brothers. But, they're dead. Gone with the wind. I sighed.

'What's up Bella?' Charlie asked concerned.

'Oh, nothing. Just a lot on my mind.'

'Well, you better get a move on to school then. Don't want to be late.'

'Of course Charlie, see you later.'

I walked out the door thinking how bad or good this day would go. I was hoping for the latter.

I arrived at school and parked my car. It was too early to go to lessons so I just leant againit my car with my headphones in. The next minute I know, there is a car hurtling towards me, out of control!.

Shit.

I could either run using my vampire speed and blow my cover or I could get hit by a car and recover.

I chose the second.

I waited for the car to hit me, but it never did.

I looked up to see the car had crashed into part of my car but was somehow struck by a force. I look around to see Edward Cullen.

He 'saved' me. There was a big dent where his hand was. Instead of feeling any gratitude towards him, I felt anger.

'Why the hell did you do that for?' I hissed at him.

'I dunno what you're on about. I just saved you from getting hit from a car.'

'Yes, I realise that, but do you want your cover blown?'

He looked dumb founded at me.

'What do you mean?'

'What I mean, sparkle-lot, **(sounds like Lancelot) **is that using your strength to save someone who would of been okay, could of blown your cover of blending in with humans.'

If possible, he looked even more shocked.

'How do you know what I am?'

'The important thing is, is that you don't want to know what I know.'

Before he could make any other smart-ass remark, everyone was well aware of the car crash. Teachers and pupils alike.

What a fun day to spend my birthday.

At the hospital, I was being checked over by Doctor Cullen.

'Well, it seems as if you have no harm done.'

'Well, yeah. Edward and his stupidity are to thank for that.'

He looked confused.

'Care to elaborate?'

'Sure. If the car would of hit me, I would be okay, I wouldn't of died, just in pain. But, Edward over there, decided it would be a good idea to run half way across the parking lot in no time, use his super strength to stop the car and nearly blow all of your lots cover.'

'How do you know about us?' He asked shocked.

'I know my stuff. Now, can I please go? I don't like hospitals.' Too much blood around. I would rather not drink from anyone.

'Umm, sure. Do you want me to phone a cab for you? Or maybe get Edward to drive you home?'

'Nah, I'm good. I'll walk. I need to go back and re-think my life.'

'Okay, if you're sure?'

'Yeah I'm sure.'

I walked out of the hospital and thought about going to a place I vowed never to go back to.

Mystic Falls.

**I know it's short but I'm really tired,**

**I'm doing a thing each chapter where I thank people who reviewed previous chapters, so without further a do, here they are:**

**Lady Elena Bella Petrova**

**WeirdEyedChild**

**Klausgirl4055**

**Beverlie4055**

**TheOneAndOnlyBellaRiddle**

**VampirePrincessGirl1309**

**Lourdes08**

**Lilithcase39girl**

**Thank you all! Don't forget to review! xx**


	7. Flowers for you

**Hey guys! Yes, I know, I haven't updated in ages, but I had exams liek the one I failed today but, I thought I should update.  
>Who watched the last episode of TVD? I cried so much crying at it, can't believe we've got to wait until October until it's back on, torture!<br>Well, without further a due, Chapter 7!**

Chapter 7 – Bella's POV

I went home and packed the essentials I would need. It didn't take me long considering I hadn't unpacked a lot of my stuff and I only had a little. I went in the garage and uncovered my Lamborghini and kissed it. 'I missed you baby.'

I turned the engine on and the car purred with delight. I pulled out of the garage and headed to the police station.

When I got there I asked for Charlie. He came out looking worried.

'Oh Bells! Why didn't no-one phone me to tell me you were in a car accident! I've only just found out!'

'Don't worry about it Charlie, I'm fine, just needed to tell you I'm going out of town for a while. You don't need to worry about me, I'll be perfectly safe.' I told him whilst compelling him.

'Of course. I don't need to worry about you. You'll be perfectly safe.'

'See you later Charlie.'

'Bye Bella.'

I walked out the police station and hopped into my car. Goodbye rainy Forks, hello sunny Mystic Falls.

A few days later I arrived in Mystic Falls with a few stops on the way. As soon as I entered the town I began to recognise the place. Of course it had been updated in the past 150 years but it was still the same place. It all hit me square in the chest.

That was where I used to ride my horse. And that's the tree Stefan broke his arm falling out of. Stefan. Damon.

Oh how I missed them. I knew I had to let them go. I went to the cemetery where they were buried and searched for their tombstones.

I found them. They were old and broken but, I could still read it.

_Here lies Damon and Stefan Salvatore._

_Loving Sons and Brothers._

_1864._

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I sunk to the ground and cried for them.

Damon POV

It was the 31st March. My last day of mourning over Isabelle. And mourn I did. I was distraught. Stefan stayed by my side most of the time just drinking with me and talking about our human years. He always thought that I was trying to ruin his life, and at one point I probably did try to. But, the truth is, is that I just wanted to be with my only family.

It was mid-afternoon and I decided to go for a walk. I didn't want to be in the house for any longer. I just wondered around and around and around and I found myself in the cemetery.

Strange, this is where I started my first few days of torment. Making it go all foggy and bringing my crow out.

Good old times.

I looked down at the grave I was standing near. I saw that it was mine and Stefan's.

But what was even more peculiar was that there was flowers on them. Freshly picked. I smelt the air and came across a scent. Oh, how that scent reminded me of Isabelle. I decided to leave it for now and go for a quick drink before heading back home.

Bella's POV

I cried for a bit longer but decided enough was enough. I put the flowers I picked from the park on their grave and gave the tombstone one last kiss.

'I will miss you forever Stefan and Damon. Never forget that.'

I walked away from the grave not thinking about anything in particular, when a thought came to my head. _I wonder who owns the Boarding house now._ I decided to go and have a look.

I got to the boarding house and it looked the same as ever. I got to the door and opened it. God, whoever lives here is a bit of a dumbass leaving it unlocked. I stepped through and then realised that I hadn't been invited in. I know I used to live here, but I haven't been here since I was changed. My conclusion was that vampires lived here. _Great,_ I thought.

I stepped into the lounging area and saw that the fire was lit, _oh, I hope no-one is definitely in. Just left the fire on. _After looking around the house for a while I realised that no-one was in.

I sighed with relief.

I made my way upstairs and stopped at the doors. The first one I entered was Stefan's old room, it looked pretty much the same except for the big TV and en-suite.

The next was Damon's old room. This had the same qualities as it used to have exceeding the extras over the centuries. _Strange. Haven't they heard of restyling? _

I walked down the halfway and saw the door to my old room. I stepped in and saw that it all looked the same. Every last detail. My bed and my dresser and my mirror, all of my clothes were still in there. I definitely know now that this house must of definitely been brought by a Salvatore. But, what Salvatore is a vampire?

I heard the door open from downstairs. _Shit._

I grabbed whatever I could and it happened to be my handheld mirror. I blurred downstairs to the sitting room and kept close to the wall.

I could smell them now, it smelt so familiar, it smelt like Damon. I couldn't see them, so I blurred back out and tried to go upstairs but I was thrown against a wall. I growled at whoever did it as they held me against a wall.

'What the hell are you doing in my house!' He shouted.

I jerked my head up and looked into those Deep, blue eyes.

'Damon?' I whispered, tears threatening to spill down my face,

'Isabelle?' He asked back.

'Damon!' I shouted as I wrapped my arm around him.

'Oh Isabelle.' He said letting go of my neck and wrapping his arms around me.

I cried into his neck and I felt tears on my neck as well.

'Oh Belle, I thought you were dead. How are you alive?'

I-I could ask y-you the same question.' I sobbed.

He chuckled. 'I'm a vampire, I guess you are too?'

'Got that right Bucko.' I told him.

We sat there for a while just holding each other and enjoying each other's warmth.

**Did you like it? I hope you did, Don't forget to review!**

**oh, and thank you for the following people for reviewing last chapter:**

**Lourdes08**

**Lorelei Candice Black**

**ShellzVampires**

**Paulswolfgirl2355 **

**and **

**JLSLOVER**

**thank you all and Don't forget to review!  
>Chloe xx<strong>


	8. How do you know him?

**Hello, umm, sorry for the long wait. I kind of don't know where I am going with this story and have been busy with exams (all finished) and doing work experience for 2 weeks. But, I made myself write this chapter for you lovely's :) enjoy!  
><strong>  
>Chapter 8 – Damon's POV<p>

I couldn't believe it. She was alive. My baby sister was alive and was with me.  
>'Damon?' Isabelle asked.<p>

'Yes, Belle?'  
>'Where's Stefan? Is he alive?'<br>'Yes Belle, he's alive, he's in town too.'  
>Her face gleamed the biggest smile I'd ever seen. I bet it had been hard for her these past 150 years or so all alone. I had Stefan with me. Although I may not of been with him at all times, I still knew he was around. I thought he was the only family I had left. I couldn't lose him.<br>I pulled out my phone and dialled Stefan's number.  
><em>'Yes Damon?'<em> I heard Isabelle's sharp intake of breath after hearing his voice.

'Get home now, _alone._'  
>'<em>Why Damon? And why alone may I add?'<br>_'Just do it Stefan, it's important.' I then hung up.  
>'Very demanding as always I see?' Isabelle asked with a raised eyebrow but a smile on her face.<p>

'Of course. He wouldn't listen to me otherwise.' I chuckled.  
>We sat there for a few minutes in silence. It was a peaceful silence and there was no awkwardness. I heard Stefan's car coming up the driveway.<br>'Stay in here Belle. I want to surprise him.'  
>'Okay.' She said quietly, trying to hold in her tears of happiness.<br>Stefan opened the door and came inside. I met him in the hallway.  
>'What do you want me for Damon? And who's with you? I can smell someone else in here and it's a vampire too.'<br>'Come look for yourself.' I said to him.  
>He looked puzzled and slowly stepped around me and into the lounge area. I heard his intake of breath as he spotted our sister standing there.<p>

'Isabelle?' He whispered.

'Hello Stefan.' She said and ran into his arms and started sobbing again. I could see Stefan's shoulders shaking as well. It made me happy. I saw Isabelle look up from Stefan's chest to me. She opened her arms and I came and joined in the hug. Once again we were crying but, we were crying as a family rejoined together after over a century and a half. We finally sat down on the sofa by the fire and fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Isabelle's POV

When I woke up, I saw that both my brothers were still asleep. I smiled at the sleeping figures and quickly but quietly got off of the sofa. I say that they were still asleep so I went into the kitchen for something to drink. I couldn't find any blood in the kitchen so I went to the cellar and found a freezer full of blood bags.

'Ah, ha! Found it.' I said as I grabbed a couple of bags. I saw that some of them were plastic bottles, so I picked one up and opened it up. I smelt the blood and it was animal. Yuck! So, one of my dear brothers is on a animal blood diet? I would soon change that.

I proceeded up the stairs and into the sitting room where both of them were stirring. Damon woke up first and looked at where I was sitting between them. I saw the sudden panic when he saw I wasn't there.

'Belle? Where are you?' He half shouted.

'I'm here Damon.' I said from where I was standing by the fire.

His stiff figure relaxed.

'God Belle, I thought you had left me with him again.'

I chuckled. 'Damon, don't be so mean to Stefan, it's not his fault he obviously annoys you. Now, which one of you is on the bunny diet?'

'Damon stuck his thumb towards Stefan. Figures.

'Sleeping beauty here does. I tried it once, disgusting stuff.'

I looked at Stefan's sleeping form.

'God, I see he can still sleep through a bomb raid then?' I asked.

'Of course. Hey, do you mind passing one of those blood bags there?' He said pointing to the top the fire place. I grabbed one and chucked it at him.

'Knock yourself out.'

'Thanks.'

Then a thought of how to get Stefan up without moving came into my head. I picked up the bottle of animal blood and lobbed it at his head.

Damon and I barely contained our laughter and we saw Stefan leap of the sofa and falling to the ground.

'Who's there? Klaus get your stupid hybrid butt over here so I can teach you a lesson about lobbing things at me.' Stefan said, still clearly half asleep.

He seemed to recover a got off the ground as me and Damon started to laugh so hard that we had to hold our sides.

'You guys think you're so funny don't you?' Stefan said, definitely not amused, but I saw him smirk.

Then something that Stefan said made me stop laughing and get a worrying look on my face.

'Klaus? You've met Klaus?'

Damon and Stefan looked at me questionally.

'Sure, we annoyed the hell out of him. Why? How do you know him?' Damon asked.

Uh oh. Oh no, not again. Not that family.

'Damon, where is the family now and how many of the siblings have you met?'

'What, besides his hybrid butt? All of them, undaggered them last night actually. Why?'

'No, no, no, no, no! Damn, oh god, what am I going to do, I haven't seen him in 100 years. Not since Klaus daggered him. No, no, no.' I said pacing the room.

'Isabelle? What are you on about? How do you know them? And who haven't you seen in 100 years?' Stefan asked clearly worried.

Should I tell them? Should I tell them of my once lover? I must. They're my brothers that I've only just got back. And they are annoying the wrong family. So I said one name.

'Kol.' 

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, Dun, Dun! Cliffy there, heh heh, well, I would like to thank the following people for reviewing:<strong>

**Gemini18**

**Supernatural-Girl17**

**Lourdes08**

**Steph A15**

**Madfan1997**

**JLSLOVER (thanks for the extra long one!)**

**Damon-Lover989**

**ChickenTikka99**

**Winxgirl1997**

**IHaveNoIdeaWhatToCallMyself**

**Thanks for the reviews! Really appreciate, I hope you enjoyed it and would love some ideas of what to do in other chapters, (I know what the next 1 or 2 are going to be about)**

**Bye! :D don't forget the reviews!**

**Chloe xx**


	9. Angel

**Aren't you lucky buggers getting 2 chapters in one day? Well, I was on a role and wrote both of them, now to start the next...  
>Enjoy! xx<strong>

* * *

><p><span> Isabelle's POV<span>

'Kol?' Damon asked.

'Yeah, Kol. I sort of used to date him.' I mumbled under my breath.

To say they were calm would be a lie. To say they were shocked would be a slight understatement. Their faces showed astonishment and anger.

'WHAT!' they both shouted.

'Umm, yeah. You know, I loved him, he loved me. Then Klaus turned up, staked him and took him away from me.' I started to cry and Damon and Stefan brought me into their arms and comforted me while I broke down. I haven't talked about Kol in ages. But I still remembered that night.

_Flashback_

_It was a fine summer evening and I was sitting next to Kol on the horse drawn carriage. Kol was wearing black trousers, white shirt and a waist coat, with a bow tie and his best black shoes. I was wearing a ball gown, ivory, that reached the floor, white gloves that came up to my elbows. My hair was put up and had a few loose curls down._

_'Have I mentioned how lovely you look this evening Ms Isabelle?' _

_'Yes Mr Mikaelson, you have. And have I mentioned how dashing you look?' I said in a seductive voice. He smirked and I smiled back._

_'I think you may have. But, please. Call me Kol.'_

_'Of course Kol, and you can call be Belle.'_

_'Of course Angel.' He said grinning at me._

_Oh, how I loved that nickname he gave to myself._

_He took me to the local ball that was held every year._

_He got out of the carriage and held his hand out for me._

_'Why thank you Kol.'_

_I said taking his hand as we walked to the hall. Our arms linked as we were greeted at the door. _

_'Good evening Mr Mikaelson, Miss Salvatore. I hope you have a grand time at the ball.' He said stepping aside and letting us in. We walked over to the dance floor._

_'Ms Isabelle, would you like to dance?'_

_'I would be honoured Mr Kol.'_

_We began waltzing around the room. In time of the music. Then the music slowed down and we swayed side by side. My head on his shoulder. 2 vampires in love._

_We walked outside onto the balcony to get some fresh air. Kol wrapped his arms around me as we looked out into the sky._

_'Isn't it beautiful?' I asked._

_'Yes you are.' He whispered softly into my ear._

_I turned around and looked into his eyes that were full of love. Kol only showed a few people his true side and that was the one I was seeing now. I knew now that he truly cared for me._

_The next words that came out of my mouth surprised me._

_'I Love you Kol.' He looked down into my eyes and said._

_'I love you too Angel.'_

_Next minute his lips are on mine. The electricity ran through me as he touched me, that touch can only be felt by your soul mate. I found him._

_We pulled apart and gazed into each other's eyes._

_He then got on one knee and pulled something from his pocket._

_'I would normally ask your fathers permission but, that it kind of difficult.' He chuckled. 'But Isabelle, I have loved you since I laid my eyes onto yours. Would you, Isabelle Rose Salvatore, do the honours in marrying me?'_

_I gasped as I say the ring. It was so beautiful. It was silver with the ends of the rings not meeting because of the diamond in the middle of it, it also 12 diamonds on each side of the larger diamond.(**link on profile**) I looked at the inside of the ring and it said:_

**_"Isabelle and Kol, Forever yours, Kol."_**

_A few tears escaped my eyes and I saw Kol start to worry._

_'Yes.' I whispered._

_'Yes?'_

_'Yes! Of course I'll be your wife!' I said jumping into his arms. His arms wrapped themself around me. I put my lips once more to his. When we pulled away this time he slid the ring onto my left ring finger._

_'If ever we are not together, keep this ring with you as a token as my love. If you don't always wear it on your finger, keep it on you.'_

_I nodded and smiled at him. We stood up and looked out to the sky again. I put my head on Kol's shoulder and took in the happiness that was short lived._

_I heard Kol gasp beside me. He held his chest._

_'Kol? What's a matter?'_

_He pulled his hand away from his chest and blood was there. _

_He collapsed to the floor and his skin started to go grey. But, not before he spoke, 'I will find you Angel.' _

_I looked at his back to see a dagger in his heart. It was the dagger he described to me that would neutralise him. I went to pull it out when a hand grabbed my wrist._

_'I wouldn't do that if I was you.' _

_I looked up and was met by piercing blue eyes._

_'Who are you? We've got to help him!'_

_'No you don't.'_

_'Yes we do I love him! Why are you doing this?'_

_'Because I can. I'm his brother and he defied me. Let's call this pay back.'_

_'By killing your brother?'_

_'If that is what it takes then yes. Just remember this, no one disrespects me and gets away with it.'_

_'What is even your name? I think I deserve to know the name of the man I love.'_

_'Klaus. And leave now and don't come looking for him. You won't find him.'_

_I was then injected by a syringe of vervain._

_'You bastard.' I said before blacking out._

_End of Flashback_

That same wedding ring is tied on a necklace around my neck as it has been since he got it for me, I never lost hope. I continued to sob into Damon and Stefan's shoulders as they rubbed my back and tried to reassure me everything would be fine.

I heard the door knock and we went to open the door. A delivery boy was there.

'Is this the Salvatore Family?' He asked.

'Yes.' Damon replied.

'Here's your invite to the ball tonight.' He said handing over a envelope.

We thanked him and closed the door and went into the sitting room. I opened the envelope and it read:

**_"**Please** Join the_**

**_Mikaelson Family_**

**_This Evening at Seven O' Clock,_**

**_For Dancing, Cocktails and Celebration"_**

'Well.' Damon said. 'I guess we're busy tonight.' Me and Stefan nodded our heads in agreement. Hopefully I would see Kol.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is! 2 updates in one day, I may not update for a while, hopefully by next sunday? And thank you to those that reviewed my last chappy xx<strong>

**Sugardaze**

**IHaveNoIdeaWhatToCallMyself**

**The Bloody Allie**

**JLSLOVER**

**WinxGirl1997**

**TheBlackSeaRipper**

**Gemini18**

**NA**

**thank you reviewers! Don't forget to review and give me ideas on pairings! **

**Chloe xx**


	10. Someone's Jealous

**Hey! Aren't you all lucky having 3 installments within 2 days? I wrote this yesterday but, I was too tired to put it on here and only just got back in,  
>Well, here is the next installment of Nothing is Ever Simple,<br>Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10 – Kol's POV<span>

I opened my eyes. I was awake. I wondered for a few seconds what was going on but, then I remembered about Isabelle, my soon to be wife until Klaus Decided to dagger me. I growled and heard movement beside me. I got out of the coffin I was in and saw Rebekah and Finn getting out too. What was Bekah wearing? Doesn't she know it's against the law for women to wear any clothing past the ankles? Why was it past her knees? Oh god, how long have I been in that coffin? I look at Finn and I know he is thinking the same thing. He was captured by Klaus at least 800 years before I was.

'What year is it?' I ask rubbing my head.

'Nice to see you too Kol.' Bekah said.

I chuckled lightly before hugging her. I went and hugged Finn too.

'So now I've given you a hug, what was the year you were daggered in?' I asked her.

'Well, I was daggered in 2012.'

'What?' Me and Finn shout. Oh my, I've been in that coffin for 100 years, and that means Finn has been in there for 900. A long time I may add.

'Yeah, and looking at this house I can guess it's been no longer than a year.' She added.

Just then Elijah walked in with this man.

'Ah, the sleeping beauty's are awake from their slumber.' The man said. I growled at him, not liking him much.

'Shut up Damon.' Bekah said to the guy, who must be Damon.

Why does that name seem familiar? Hmm.

'And why would I do that? You should be thanking me, I was, along with Elijah here, the ones that undaggered you.'

'Yes, well thank you for that Damon. Now, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to kill some stupid Hybrid Butt!'

'Jut remember though, as much as I hate Klaus, he's family. Some people don't always keep their family around forever.' He sounded sad. I guess he lost a family member.

'Well Damon. As much as I while think of your opinion, he staked me after I just proposed to my angel, so I'm in the mood for torturing him.'

I looked at Finn and Rebekah and they seemed to agree. Even Elijah who was normally sided with Klaus.

'Wait here for a second.' Elijah said picking up the daggers on the table. 'Wait for the signal, you'll know it.'

We nodded at him as he and Damon walked the room.

The 3 of us waited patiently and Rebekah told me and Finn about the technology around. She was describing this piece of plastic with buttons on as a telephone. She said that you can call people from all around the world without it having to be connected into anything. How berserk! Crazy humans inventing things.

I then heard Klaus say from a few rooms away.

'What did you do?' He sounded worried so I took that as my signal and zoomed out the room and stood there affront of Klaus.

'Kol.' He said trying to stay calm.

'Miss me brother?' I said punching him in the face. 'That one was from me.' I grabbed the dagger of the table and stabbed him with it and pulled it back out. 'And that's from Isabelle.'

My other siblings continued to beat up Nicklaus and I stepped aside for a moment. I looked at Damon who was standing next to another guy. They looked alike so I assumed they were brothers. Damon was looking at me with disbelief.

'Yes Damon?'

'You said Isabelle right?'

'Yeah, my Angel.'

'Damon leave it. It can't be the same one, she died over 150 years ago. They must just have the same name. Not our sister.'

'Yeah, I guess you're right Stef, I just wished she was here.'

I kind of felt sorry for the guy. She seemed like a special girl to the them both. Losing a sibling you cared about so much must be hard. But I knew I couldn't help them.

Oh, how wrong I was.

Isabelle's POV

I sat in the car with Damon and Stefan as they drove me to the mall. I needed a ball gown as I did not have any with me except the ones form 150 years ago. Not wearing them.

We got to the mall and I ran into the shop that sold a lot of dresses. I got to the section of ball gowns and my eye caught of this dress. It was a burgundy dress. It had the bodice had gold swirls placed on it. The dress flowed out and was ruffled up. It was absolutely gorgeous. I grabbed my size and ran off into the changing room. I tried it on and it fit perfectly. I took it off and paid for it before anyone could catch a glance at it.

I walked to the food court and saw Damon and Stefan sitting down in a discussion. They stopped when they saw me coming over. Damon raised an eyebrow.

'You're done already?'

'Of course!' I grinned. He just laughed and I linked my arms with both of them and we skipped out the mall. Well, more like I skipped and was dragging them with me. They just laughed and thought. 'Eh, what the heck?' And joined in with the skipping. All 3 of us were laughing so much on the way home. A good start to the morning.

3rd POV

_~Meanwhile~ _

A very Jealous Elena saw a girl skipping over towards the Salvatore brothers and dragged both of them up. She watched as the skipped and she saw Damon and Stefan look happier than they have for ages because she was with them? Who is she? Elena thought to herself. She wasn't liking that she wasn't in the centre of the Brothers attention and they weren't fighting over her. She had hardly seen either of the brothers lately because of their depression and now they seem happy but not towards herself but towards the new mysterious girl. She was going to go over and confront her at the place she knows that the Salvatore Brothers would take her. Back to Salvatore Boarding House.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, someone's up to a bit of mischief,<br>thanks for the following people who reviewed and most of them from the start:**

**WinxGirl1997**

**JLSLOVER**

**nluvwithemmettcullen**

**Steph A15**

**Gemini18**

**ShellzVampire**

**TheBlackSeaRipper**

**thanks again and don't forget to review! xx**


	11. I'm not Katherine!

**Hey! So I finally finished this chapter tonight, I started writing it monday but, then I went out and have only just around to doing it,  
>well, I hope you enjoy and I have something to say after you've finished reading, enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11 Isabelle's POV<span>

We arrived back at the Boarding House and Damon and Stefan were still pestering me about it.

'Please can we see it?' Stefan asked once again.

'No.'

'Please?' Damon begged.

'For the last time no. You two should know by now that once I've made my decision I keep by it.'

'Fine.' They skulked.

I laughed and went up to my room and placed the bag on my bed. I looked around the room and decided it needed cleaning. I went down stairs and grabbed some bin bags, polish and a cloth. I got to work.

Within 20 minutes my room was dust free and all my human clothes were in a bag ready to go in the loft, thanks to my vampire speed.

I skipped downstairs and saw that Damon was drinking Whiskey.

'Really Damon? At 11 o'clock in the morning and your drinking?'

'I know! It's really late!' He joked.

'Sure, sure.' I said grabbing the whiskey of him and drinking it myself.

'Hey!' He protested.

'What's yours is mine.' I giggled and sat down next to him.

'Nice ring you got around your neck Belle. Where did you get it from?'

I looked at the engagement ring around my neck.

'Oh, it was a present from Kol.'

'Oh, I see.'

'Yeah. He told me to always keep it on me even if it's not on my finger, so I am reminded that me and him will be together one day.'

'What like an Engagement ring?' Stefan said coming in from the kitchen.

'Yeah.'

I saw that both of them didn't like that I was involved with an Original. And that I was going to marry one.  
>The door bell rang then.<p>

'I'll get it!' I sang as I skipped to the door.

I opened the door and saw the bitch that took my brothers away from me.

'Katherine.' I growled as I grabbed her by the neck.

'What are you doing here!' I shouted in her face. 'You already took them away from me once, you're not doing it again.

'I'm not Katherine.' She squeaked from my grasp.

'Bullshit!'

'I'm not! I'm Elena.' She protested.

'Isabelle! She's telling the truth!' Stefan shouted trying to get me to release her.

I continued to growl at Katherine.

'Belle, they're telling the truth.' Damon said from behind me. 'Can't you hear the human heartbeat?'

I listened and I could hear it. I loosened my grip and Elena scrambled from the floor and into Stefan's arms.

'What? How? Why?' I questioned.

'She's Elena Gilbert. Doppelganger of Katherine. And descendent.' Stefan said.

'oh.' I said quietly. Kol did mention to me that his brother Klaus was after the next human doppelganger to break the curse on himself. And that Klaus would kill anyone that stood in his way.

'What!' I shouted. Surprising my brothers. 'How stupid can you be? Don't you know how dangerous this can be for the both of you! You must know that Klaus won't hesitate to kill anyone who had an alliance with her. I should know! Look what he did to Kol!'

I was starting to get worked up now. I just got them back and bitches twin here could get them both killed.

'We love her though.' They both mumbled. Only audible for a vampire to here.

'Well, then you both will get killed. I've finally found out you're alive after 150 years and I'm not going to let her.' I said pointed to Elena, 'take you away from me.'

'Oh Belle.' Damon said giving me a hug. Stefan joined in as well leaving Elena standing on her own.

'Umm, sorry for the interruption. But who are you?' Elena asked me, clearly jealous of me being comforted by both.

'You mean you don't know? I'm hurt that they haven't mentioned me.' I said giving Damon and Stefan a pout. 'I'm their sister deary.'

Elena looked at me in disbelief. 'No you're not.'

I felt angry at that. 'Listen here bitch.' I said getting up in her face. 'Just because Damon and Stefan didn't mention me doesn't mean I'm not their sister. I thought they were dead and they thought the same for me. So just because they were too upset to mention me or tell _YOU _about me does not mean I'm not.'

I felt a pull of my arm as Damon tried to restrain me.

'Don't worry Damon, I won't kill her.' I said reassuring him. He loosened the grip on my arm. 'Yet.' I mumbled.

'Belle.' Damon warned.

'What?'

'Just, be nice. Please?'

I gave an exasperated sigh. 'I'll try.' I said innocently to him.

'That's all we ask.'

'Speak for yourself.' Elena said under her breath.

I shot a glare at her. 'Don't push it human.'

Elena shuffled back in understanding.

'Well, I don't know about you, but I've had enough excitement for one day and we haven't even got to the Ball yet. Oh, what fun that will be.' I said sarcastically.

'What do you mean?' Elena asked curiously.

'Never you mind.' I replied. I gave Damon and Stefan a look of, '_Don't you dare tell her anything about me.' _They both nodded, understanding what I asked.

They both knew that they should never brake a promise and ignore me from our human days. Once, Stefan wouldn't play with me when he said he would. So I chucked some of his books out the window. Oh, the good old days.

'Well, I must be off, got to get ready for the ball!' I sang.

'But it's 1pm.' Stefan said.

'I know! I'm going to be late at this rate! A girl must look her best!' I said whilst skipping up the stairs and into my room.

Elena's POV

Urrgh! I don't think words can describe of the hatred I feel towards this girl! But why, may I ask myself. Well, that's easy. She is taking away **my **men! I don't care what she is to them, she is stopping me of having them to myself. God, I sound so much like Katherine. Maybe me and her are similar in many ways that I will not understand. Maybe, being her doppelganger has not only given me her looks but personalities as well. Hmm, I should get some tips off of her on how to stop Isabelle from being the centre of attention of both of them. Now, where's my phone?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my! What an evil Elena! *growls*grr,<br>thank you to the following that reviewed last chapter:**

**ShellzVampires**

**Guest**

**JLSLOVER**

**Beverlie4055**

**WinxGirl1997**

**IHaveNoIdeaWhatToCallMyself**

**TheBlackSeaRipper**

**Gemini18**

**MusicalLover17**

**YOUwishYOUwereFAMOUS**

**CassiCarinaBlack**

**Stina222**

**A total of 12 reviews! thanks guys! and the news that you have been waiting for... *drum roll* ... **

**The Cullens are going to arrive in the story soon! (maybe next chapter) and lots of Kol and Bella moments :3**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Until next time!**

**Chloe xx**


	12. The Belle of the Ball

**Hey everyone... I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I'm a bit crud with all that. I just haven't been in one of those moods where I could write, and I got my results on thursday, bearing in mind that I'm only in year ten and one of the results didn't please me as I thought I did good on it and I got a D. (disappointed).  
>Well, I'll stop babbling on and uh, let you read and maybe review? thanks :)<br>P.S. Belle's going to meet a special someone!**

Chapter 12 – Belle's POV

I dashed to my room and into my bathroom and ran myself a shower. I locked the bathroom door and got undressed. I stepped into the shower and started washing my hair. I started to rub my pomegranate scented shampoo into my hair. I rinsed it out and repeated and then put some conditioner in. I washed myself with my body wash and then stood there and thought about what could happen tonight. I would meet Kol again. I would set eyes onto him and I would see love in his eyes. Or would I? Would he still fill the same way after all these years? I mean, he's had 100 years to think through all of this, opinions change. I would also see Klaus. Thinking his name sent fear and hatred through my blood. He took away Kol from me, he could of ended my there as well. Why didn't he? I always thought that if someone as cold hearted as Klaus could take his brother's life so easily from this world, then why not take mine as well? Questions with unknown answers span through my head making me dizzy. I slid down the wall in the shower and hugged my knees to myself. What was I going to do? Having the one I love the most, and the one I hated with a passion in the same room? Oh dear, this cannot end well.  
>I sat there for a while longer and finally dragged myself out the shower. I wrapped a shower round my head and my waist and brushed my teeth then went back into my room. I took my hair out of the towel and started brushing my long curls. I then dried it and started styling it. I put my hair in a half up, half down state. With the parts of my hair down in curls. I left two curls to go on either side of my face. I then started to apply little amount of make-up. Mascara and eye-liner with pinkred lipstick. I finished all this and then looked at the time. It was 6:00pm. Shit.  
>I quickly put my underwear on and stood into my dress. I looked in the mirror and saw that I still was not ready. I grabbed my necklace with the ring on and placed it around my neck. Perfect. I made sure my Lapis Lazuli bracelet was still in place and the anklet. The anklet was a back-up plan if my bracelet so happened to go missing. With my black high heels on I was ready.<br>I walked down the stairs where my brother's were waiting for me.  
>They were both in black suits. But Damon had a black waist coat underneath the jacket. Stefan's jacket was also done up whereas Damon's was not. They both wore black bow-ties. They both looked very presentable.<br>'Well.' I started. 'Don't both of you look dashing?' I giggled.

They both smiled. 'And you look beautiful this evening this evening sister.' Damon said.

'Yes, very beautiful. Men will fall to your feet with your beauty.' Stefan added. I laughed. 'Well, what's the plan?' I asked both of them.

'Steffie here is going to pick up Elena.' I scowled at the name. 'And I, am going to take you to the ball where you shall meet your prince.' I laugh at him as he describes me as Cinderella.

'It starts soon and I'd rather be early than late.'

'Okay, the carriage awaits.' He says bowing.

I hit him playfully on the arm as I made my way out to the car.  
>I silently thought to myself, <em>this is it, by the end of the night I will know if he loves me still.<em> What a night this will be.

*Arriving at the ball*

I got out the car and took a deep breath_. I can do this. _I said in my head over and over again. Damon saw my distress and knew what it was about.

'Hey Belle, it's going to be okay. He'll see you and still love you. When I saw him the other night he said how Klaus took him away from his Isabelle, his angel. I know he cares for you still.'

'He really said that?'

'Yes, he misses you dearly.'

'Okay.' I whispered and put my arm through Damon's. We walked up to the door and was greeted by a man. He welcomed us in and then went on to the couple behind us.

'Klaus's Hybrid.' Damon whispered in my ear.

'Right.' I said. We made our way to a group of people who looked at me in wonder. They seemed to already know Damon.

'Belle, here are some people I would like you to meet. This is Caroline.' He said pointing to a Bubbly blonde girl who was in a midnight blue dress. 'This is Bonnie.' He said nodding towards a slightly darker skinned girl. 'Matt.' A jock built sized guy with blonde hair and light blue eyes. 'Tyler.' A brown eyed guy. 'And Jeremy.' A brown haired guy with a Gilbert ring on his finger. Related to Elena, no doubt.

'Nice to meet you all.' I said smiling towards the group who seemed hesitant. 'My name is Isabelle.'

Caroline was first to speak up. 'Are you Damon's date?'

I looked at Damon and we cracked up laughing earning us a few confused stares from the group. I stopped laughing and replied. 'Umm, no. Damon isn't my date. That would be like, incest. He's my older brother.'

They all seemed rather confused but Bonnie stiffened.

'Your Damon and Stefan's sister? I didn't know they had a sister.'

'Yep, stuck with those to nincompoops.'

'Hey!' Damon said pouting.

'That must mean you're a vampire.'

I looked at Damon for an explanation.

'She's a witch.'

'Ohhhhhh.' I said in understanding but looked cautious at the group.

'Caroline's a vampire. Tyler's a hybrid, Jeremy, he's human, but died and now see's ghost and Matt, well, he seemed left out so we told him. He's human.'

'Wow. One strange bunch of friends.'

'Yep.' Damon agreed. 'Friends of Stefan and Elena.'

I yet again scowled at the name. 'The doppelganger bitch.' I mumbled under my breath but only Damon heard as he was right next to me and Caroline and Tyler didn't seem to be paying full attention.

I looked over to Bonnie who still seemed stiff with me. Probably because I'm a vampire and Damon's sister. I reached out my hand to her.

'Here.' I said. 'Know that you can trust me.' I knew she would read me to see if she could trust me. Bonnie hesitantly touched my hand and then jerked back a few seconds later. She looked at me with sorrow.

'How could Klaus do such a thing?' She whispered.

She must of saw when Klaus took Kol away from me. I gave a weak smile and then Bonnie hugged me what surprise me at first but then I returned the hug.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered in my ear.

'It's okay, not your fault.' I whispered back.

She released me from the hug and gave a half hearted smile, she knew it couldn't be un-done.

The rest of the guys seemed confused but kept quiet, knowing whatever it was is too painful to explain at this precise moment.

I saw Caroline look behind me and Damon and I turned around to see Stefan and Elena. Fun.

'Hey Elena!' Caroline said and gave Elena a hug.

'Hey Care.' Elena said back.

I paused for a minute to see what Elena was wearing. She was wearing a black and silver ball gown with black gloves that went up to her elbows. If she was someone I liked I would compliment her, but I don't like her so I kept quiet.

Waiters then started to go around the room and handed out glasses of white champagne. The Mikaelson's must be about to appear.

I started to panic. I was so close to seeing him, but how would he react. I felt Damon reach for my free hand and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. I looked up and him and mouthed thank you. He replied, you're welcome.

A hybrid at the foot of the grand stairs then tapped a spoon to his glass to grab everyone's attention. The sound died down and all eyes were on him.

'Ladies and Gentleman, I proudly present the Mikaelson family.'

He gestured his arm to the stairs where 4 men and 2 women stood.

The older of the 2 women began to speak.

'Thank you for joining in this get together. My name is Esther Mikaelson, and after many years my family and I are finally reunited together. My family consisting of myself, Elijah, Finn, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah. I hope you have a brilliant night.' She then raised her glass in the air.' People raised their glasses and toasted to the family. I also did but was only half paying attention. My eyes were fixed on the family. Finn was the one near the bottom of the stairs standing next to Rebekah who was in a green cocktail dress. Next was Elijah, whose face seemed awfully familiar. Behind him was Klaus, the Original Hybrid dick that took so much away from me. And at the top of the stairs was him. Kol. Seeing him brought so much happiness to me.

By the time I was looking at Kol, the chatter resumed, but I couldn't stop staring at him. As if he knew someone was staring at him, his gaze went towards me.

His eyes went wide with shock and happiness. And one thing more; love.

'Isabelle.' I heard him say. Well, I didn't hear him with all the noise, but I could see his mouth saying the words.

His siblings looked confusingly at him and their eyes turned to where he was looking. Their faces all held different features.

Finn and Rebekah's held confusion to who I was.

Elijah's of shock as if he knew me from somewhere.

And Klaus's who's held anger, shock and guilt? Why would he have that emotion? He was a cold hearted hybrid who only thought of himself.

'Isabelle.' Kol said again, in I guess reassurance.

'Kol.' I said and I saw he knew that I wasn't a figure of his imagination.

I handed my glass to Damon without breaking eye contact with Kol and I saw he did the same as he handed his to Elijah.

I started walking fast towards him and then started running at human pace to get to him as fast as I could without raising too much suspicion. I saw that his moves were mirrored and in no time our arms were wrapped around each other and our lips met. The kiss that held so much. Reassurance, joy, happiness, need and love.

We finally broke apart from the kiss at the same time.

'Kol, you're here.' I said with happy tears running down my face.

'Of course I'm here _il mio angelo, _(**My angel**)I love you. I would always come back for you, no matter what.' He replied with tears in his eyes as well.

'I love you too. _Tu sei il mio mondo'._ (**You are my world)**

These words were sealed with another kiss. A kiss of knowing that nothing was going to stop us being together again.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Did you like their reunion? And where do you think Elijah knows Belle from?<br>****  
>This chapter made me go a bit soppy whilst writing it.<strong>

**Thank you to the following who reviewed the last chappy :) **

**JLSLOVER**

**balise89**

**beverlie4055**

**ShellzVampires**

**WinxGirl1997**

**Gemini18**

**kits-hold-their-tears**

**TheBlackSeaReaper**

**Steph A15**

**PaulsWolfGirl2355**

**Stina222**

**Guest**

**IslandCutie**

**Belladu57**

**Nandita21Unexplained**

**LunaBloodMoon666**

**Wow! That is quite a lot of reviews! It's really great to know that people actually read this, it makes me feel like I'm an okay writer, pushes me to get A's next year in my english exams instead of the B's I've been getting.  
>Well thank you for reading, hope you review!<br>Chloe xx**


	13. Don't talk to me

**Hi guys. I know I haven't updated in about a million years, and I have no excuse. I haven't really had the willpower to right much, and now I've got 7 re-sit exams in January, it's not even funny. I wrote some of this chapter when I updated last time and I started writing more of it tonight and I wrote 3000 words on this chapter alone! All time record! So here it is, Enjoy!  
><strong>  
>Chapter 13 Isabelle's POV<p>

I stayed with Kol for most of the night. We didn't talk much, we just danced around the room and looked lovingly at each other. At some point we were outside on a balcony. It felt like de ja vu. I looked up into the sky and at the stars while Kol's arms were still around me. I leant back and took in his scent. Pinecones and Freshly cut grass. His smell was intoxicating.

'Mmmm.' I said.

'Mmmm?' Kol asked confused.

'Mmmm. It's just the feeling of being in your arms once again and your scent, it reminds me when I first met you. How you wooed me over by just speaking.'

He stroked my face and I could feel the electricity still running through us. Even though over 100 years has passed it was still there.

'Well, if we're talking about smells, I think you smell wonderful. Pomegranates and Roses.'

I looked up and him and smiled. Would I ever get used to knowing that my 3 guys, who I thought were took away from me were here? Damon, Stefan and Kol.

I turned around so my body was facing Kol's and I leant up and kissed him again. Him being the height of 6'1" and me only being 5'6" meant he had to lean down whilst I stretched up, even though I was wearing high heels.

Soon after we made our way back inside where another toast was about to be made, but this time with red wine. We were handed our wine and we saw Esther on the stairs.

'I'd like to raise a glass. To my family, friends, for new beginnings.'

We all raised our glasses and drank to the toast.

'Well I'd like to make my own toast.' Kol whispered to me. I raised an eyebrow at him. 'I'd like to raise my glass in knowing that you kept faith in us and didn't give up on us. I know you didn't give up on us because of this.' He reached for my necklace with the wedding ring on.

'I never go anywhere without it.' I confessed to him.

He grinned at this and then did the most surprising thing he got down on one knee.

'I know I've already engaged to you, but circumstances made it difficult for us to be together and get married. But I would like to re-propose. Belle, ever since I laid my eyes on you I knew you were the one. You never gave up on us even though things occurred. So would you, Isabelle Rose Salvatore, take my hand in marriage, again?'

'Of course I will Kol. I love you and nothing will change that.' He then put the ring from around my neck onto my marriage finger and we sealed the deal with a kiss.

Awes and cheers were spread out across the room and I noticed that people witnessed what happened. But I didn't mind. I was with Kol again.

Hours past and many people began to leave the ball. I saw Stefan go off with Elena and Damon went off with Rebekah. Well, at least I know that my brothers have company.

'Hey.' Kol whispered into my ear.

'Hey.' I whispered back into his.

'Want to get out of here?' He said raising his eyebrows in a sexually way. I knew what he was getting at.

'Sure.' I said.

He lead me up stairs and down the corridor into one of the rooms that I presumed was his.

'Won't your family hear us?' I asked.

'Nah, I've got this weird thing here mother had in her room. It blocks out sound.'

'Okay, that's good.' I said whilst my hand rubbed his chest and one of the bottoms undone.

'Oops.' I said innocently and seductively. I then ran my hand down further and further till all the buttons were undone and I was at his trousers. I looked up at him and I saw he was smirking devilishly at me.

'Now now Miss Salvatore or should I saw Mrs Mikaelson to be. I think you're starting to get an unfair advantage. You've undone my buttons and my jacket is off and still all of your clothes remain.'

I giggled at him as he undid the zip on my back and I stepped out my dress so I was just in my underwear.

'Now who's at an unfair advantage?' I said pouting slightly.

He chuckled slightly as our lips met and I took off his shirt. I pushed him to the bed so I was leaning over him. I began to unbuckle his belt and his trousers fell to the floor. I put my hand on his stomach and made my fingers to footsteps up his chest and I crouched down towards his ear and whispered,

'Well, well, what do we have here? I say no advantage now.'

I then kissed him and bit his bottom lip. I heard his growl softly as he liked that I was in command. Things continued between us and let me just tell you that, that night got very heated.

I awoke in the morning tangled up in bed sheets and snuggled up to Kol. I looked up at his sleeping form and gazed at him. He looked so innocent and vulnerable when he slept. He then smiled with his eyes closed.

'Like what you see?' He said opening his eyes.

'Very.'

'Mmmm. I could get used to nights like that and waking up like this.' Kol said winking.

I giggled. 'So could I.' I said reaching up and giving him a peck on the lips. I pulled away and went to get up. Kol pulled me back down and wrapped his arms around me.

'Where do you think you're going?' He mused.

'Bathroom.'

He pouted at me and I just couldn't resist. I gave him another kiss and stayed in his warm embrace for a while longer.

'I've really got to use the bathroom now.' I whispered to him.

He put out his bottom lip but reluctantly let me go.

'Be quick _il mio amore._' (**My Love)**

'As quick as I can.' I replied and walked into the bathroom.

Somehow all of our clothes ended up in the bathroom so I put on my underwear and Kol's shirt from yesterday. I then found some wipes and wiped off my make-up. I also put what wasn't down already of my hair loose. I fluffed it up and walked back into the bedroom. I saw that Kol had put on some jeans and was doing up his belt. I sauntered over to him as he put his top on. I put my hands on his eyes from behind and whispered in his ear,

'Guess who.'

'Hmm.' He said playing along. 'I wonder who it could be. They smell like pomegranate and Roses. Awfully familiar.' He turned around and put his arms around me. 'That shirt looks familiar too.' He joked.

'Well, we must have the same great taste in clothes.'

'If you say so 'Mrs Mikaelson'.' Mikaelson, I could get used to that.

'Oh, I do Mr Mikaelson.'

He laughed as our lips met again.

'I think we should get something to eat.' Kol said.

'We should.' He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. We opened the door and I looked down at myself.

'Kol, I can't go downstairs in my underwear and your shirt. Your family is down there.'

As I said that someone walked down the corridor. It was Rebekah still in her dress from last night.

'Only just got in little sis? What a busy night you had.'

'Shut up Kol.' She then looked at me and smiled. 'Speak for yourself.'

Kol raised his hands in the air. 'Guilty.'

Rebekah laughed and then faced towards me. I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Rebekah Mikaelson.' She said.

'Isabelle Salvatore. Nice to meet you.'

'Salvatore? Another one?'

I looked confusingly at her.

She laughed a little. 'Don't worry, just that your brothers are quite troublesome.'

'Yep, that sounds like them.'

Rebekah smiled. 'I have a feeling we are going to be great friends.'

'I hope so.' I said smiling. Rebekah was a nice girl, one that I could befriend quite easily.

'Would you like to borrow some clothes?' She asked. 'We seem like the same size. Because I don't think you want to go downstairs in your underwear with people down there.'

I blushed a bit. 'Umm, yes thank you. That would be helpful.' Rebekah grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her room. I looked back at Kol who smirked.

'I'll meet you downstairs angel.' He said. Love you, he mouthed to me.

Love you too. I mouthed back before I was brought into Rebekah's room.

She walked towards another door and opened it up to a walk in wardrobe. It was massive and had clothes of all sorts.

Rebekah laughed at my wow struck face. 'I know right. I think Klaus went a bit overboard building this house.'

My face turned into a scowl when I heard Klaus's name. Rebekah saw this.

'He done something to you then?'

'Yeah.' I said to her.

'Well, let's get you dressed first before we start to gossip. Now, you look like a girl who is quite comfortable in jeans and jacket, but doesn't mind wearing dresses. I think this will look good.' She pulled out some mini jean shorts with a nice top and a leather jacket. My face lit up at the sight of the jacket. She handed them to me and told me to use her bathroom. I went into her bathroom and got changed and then used her hairbrush to get my hair half decent and put it up in a bun. I walked out and saw that Rebekah was wearing skinny jeans, a tank top and a jacket – not leather- as well. She then pulled me onto her bed where we sat and talked. I told her of how I met Kol and what Klaus did and also how until a few days ago I thought that my brothers were dead for the last 150 years. Rebekah's expressions changed from awe to angry to sadness. She then told me about meeting Stefan when he was in Chicago on his ripper rampage. I did wonder who was to cause to all those deaths but didn't end up investigating it. She then told me how Klaus daggered her. She then began telling me about her being undaggered and life had been so far in Mystic Falls. She explained how Elena had daggered her just after she trusted her.

'What a bitch!' I said in outrage. 'That Doppelganger is no different from Katherine. Next time I see her, heads will roll.'

'I wouldn't if I were you. Klaus needs her to make more hybrids and if we kill her we'll end up dead and anyone we cared about, even though I'm his sister.'

Life had a cruel way of treating us sometimes. You can never have good without something bad as well.

'Anyway.' Bekah said. 'We better get downstairs, Kol will think that I've kidnapped you for being so long.'

I laughed and we both went downstairs.

We walked towards the living room where I saw some of the family sat. Finn was sitting in an arm chair in the corner reading a book. Elijah was sitting on one of the couches and Rebekah sat next to him. Klaus was standing by the fire place with a glass of whiskey, I glared at the back of his head. Kol was on the other couch where he opened his arms for me to sit next to him, I did.

'I was wondering where you got to, I thought Rebekah kidnapped you.'

I looked at Rebekah as we stifled a laugh, replaying her earlier speech.

'No, no. Just talking and that.' I replied.

'Well, I'm glad you and Bekah get along.'

'Yep. I always wanted a sister.'

'Thanks. I have too.' Rebekah said with a big smile on her face.

'Well, let's introduce you to my other siblings. This is Finn, Elijah and Klaus.'

'Oh yes, I've had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting Klaus already.' I saw Klaus stiffen. 'But, it's nice to meet you Finn and Elijah.' I said smiling towards the other two brothers.

'You too.' They both replied. Elijah kept on starring at me in a peculiar way.

'Have I got something on my face?' I asked confused and began to wipe the side of my face.

'No, no.' Elijah chuckled. 'You just seem so familiar.'

'Umm, I don't think I've met you before.' I replied. There was something at the back of my head that said I have though.

'What did you say your name was?'

'I didn't. But it's Isabelle, Isabelle Salvatore.'

'Elijah raised his eyebrows. 'Oh! Oh, I know where I recognised you from. I'll be back in a sec.' He said as he ran out of the room. A sad look plastered on his face.

'How peculiar.' Kol mused.

'So, a Salvatore eh? Brother to Damon and Stefan I presume?' I looked at who said it, even though I could tell by the voice who it was.

'Don't talk to me.' Was all I said.

'Now, now. No need to be hasty. Mistakes are made, but it's all in the past, how about we forget about it and start over. Hi, I'm Klaus.'

'Don't you dare say to me to forget the past. Do you know what the past century has been to me? It's bad enough 50 years prier I thought I lost my brothers, but then you stake Kol and take him away from me? I've had no-one, no-one at all!' I shouted at him.

'I did what I had to do at the time.'

'What? By also syringing me with vervain so when I woke up I wouldn't know what way to look for you? Does that seem just?'

'You what?' Kol shouted and launched himself at Klaus. 'Don't you ever lay your filthy hands on my fiancé!'

'Enough.' I heard and turned around to see a beautiful woman standing there. Both Kol and Klaus got up and Kol came and put his arms around me to protect me almost.

'There will be no fighting in this house, especially between siblings.' She looked over towards me. 'Now dear, I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Esther Mikaelson.'

'Pleasure to meet you, I'm Isabelle Salvatore.' I said as I gave her my hand to shake. She shook it and I saw her eyes glaze over for a second before she let go.

'Ah. Now I see why there was arguing going on. Niklaus, you apologise to miss Isabelle and your brother immediately.'

I was confused at first and then realised she must be a witch.

Klaus apologised and we excepted the apology, Neither of us were going to let it slip that easily though.

Soon after Finn and Esther left the room and it was just me, Kol, Rebekah and Klaus.

'I wonder where Elijah got to. He seem almost certain that he knew me from somewhere. Do you mind if I go look for him?' I asked Kol.

'Of course you can. I'll be here if you need me.'

I gave him a kiss and walked down the corridor and came to a study. The door was slightly opened. I peeked my head around the corner and saw Elijah in there. I knocked on the door and entered.

'Ah, Isabelle, I was just going to come and get you.' He said from his chair by his desk. He had a diary with photo's opened in it. I walked over to him and leant on the desk. His face seemed, troubled almost.

'What's bothering you Elijah? I don't know why, but I've got this feeling that I **have **met you before, I just don't know when. It's frustrating really.'

He hesitated. 'Do you remember how you turned into a vampire?' He asked quietly.

'No. I remember walking out to the forest for a walk because I was sad about my brothers, and then I can't really remember much from there. I don't really know what happened in my first year as a vampire. It's all so vague.'

'Well, I...'

'What is it? Do you know something? Who turned me? My first year?' I begged.

'In a matter of fact I do. You see, it happened as I was passing through Mystic Falls 150 years ago.'

_FLASHBACK~ Elijah's POV_

_I was on my horse with Niklaus next to me as we raced through the forests of Virginia, Mystic Falls. We heard that a woman posed as Katherine Pearce was here and we had a suspicion it was Katarina Petrova. _

'_Elijah, you carry on through the woods and I'll check the village. See if we can find anything out about this fire.' _

'_Of course Niklaus.' I galloped ahead and heard some crying, it was coming from a girl._

'_Excuse me lady, are you alright?' _

'_No.' She replied. 'My brothers, Damon and Stefan got shot a few weeks ago.'_

_END OF FLASHBACK ~ Isabelle's POV_

'Wait.' I said, 'That's me. But I don't remember that.'

'Let me finish. You're questions shall be answered.' He asked politely.

'Sorry.'

'_I'm sorry to hear that._ I said to the girl. _I wish there was some way I could help._

_Don't worry_, she said to me, _Miss Pearce, the woman who caused all this is dead along with the rest of the vampires. _I looked at her confused. Vampires? So the story about the burnings was true I thought to myself.

_I'm sorry, but I'm new to town but know of vampires. And I once knew miss Pearce, and let me tell you something, she's not dead. She's too smart for that._ I started to get up from where I crouched down to help her.

_Wait! _She said, _what do you mean not dead? _

_She's probably had a trick up her sleeve and got out before the fire started. _

_You mean my brothers died for nothing? _

_I'm sorry to say, yes. _

_I would hunt her down till the ends of the earth if I could, just to revenge my brothers deaths._

_Do you mean that? _I said to her. _I can make that possible.'_

He paused for a second. He looked up at me.

'Wait, so what does that mean?' I whispered to him, to shocked to accept what was right in front of me.

'It means Isabelle, that I was the one who made you a vampire.'

**YAY! extra long chapter was just for you! Did you like the cliffhanger! Enjoyed writing this part of the chapter, glad I did start writing it now and not leave it. Did you expect it to be Elijah? I was about to add something else but I forgot what...  
>Oh and thank you for reviewing the last chapter! I'm just going to say a MAHUSIVE thank you for the reviews :)<br>I'm not going to promise to update soon, but if I don't before, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**~ Chloe xo**


	14. Mockingbird

**Hi everyone! So, it's been what, 4 or so months since the last update? Oops, I have no excuse really, I just haven't been in a writing mood, but then a song went into my head and I had to finish this short chapter for you.**  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 ~ Isabelle's POV<p>

I couldn't breathe. I stood there stiff as a statue. This was a lot to take in.

'Isabelle? Isabelle, are you okay?' Elijah asked me calmly as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

'I- I can't do this right now.' I whispered as I shook his hand of from my shoulder. 'Tell Kol I'll see him later. I need time to take this in.' I ran out of the room and out of the front door and deep into the woods. I ran and ran but I didn't know why. A part of me was shocked that Elijah turned me. A part of me was relieved that it was someone who I would be close to one day, a brother towards me. But, another part of me was angry and frustrated. I had no memories of this happening, did that mean I was compelled to forget?

Before I knew it I was back to the Salvatore Boarding house.

'Hey sis, back so soon without loverboy?' Damon joked.

'Not now Damon.' He noticed my face and he obviously knew something was wrong.

'Hey, what's wrong Belle? Did he hurt you? If I find out he's hurt you I-.'

'No, no. He didn't hurt me.' I interrupted Damon as I walked into the basement to get a blood bag.

'Then what happened? Something has happened, I can tell.'

I replayed to him what Elijah said to me.

'See, and I don't what I'm feeling.'

'Well Belle, I can tell that your frustrated that someone has took your memories, it could of only been either Elijah, Kol, Rebekah or Klaus. Finn was in a coffin for the last 900 years.'

'It's not Rebekah, I can tell she's never met me before, Kol wouldn't do that to me either.'

'So that leaves culprit E and K.'

'Yeah, well if it is Klaus I can wish those memories goodbye.'

'Don't be so hasty. I've got a plan.'

'Care to tell me it?'

'Well, what we do is-.' He whispered in my ear the plan to get my thoughts back.

Edward's POV (**:****O**)

Thursday. Another boring Thursday in this dreary town called Forks. I was sat in Biology, yet again alone. Isabella Swan. An interesting specimen she was. She wasn't any ordinary human, she was something more, something I am beginning to crave for. She may have been gone only for a few days, but those few days have dragged for so long and I had a feeling she wasn't going to come back anytime soon. It pained me to think that I may never cross paths with her again. I had to find her, I _needed _her like a fish needs water.

_Edward. _I heard Alice thought from across the school. _What are you planning to do Edward? Why are you leaving us?_

Of course Alice would know I was planning on leaving, her being a seer and all.  
><em>Don't worry Alice, <em>I thought. _We'll talk about this soon._

Soon enough the bell went and I, along with my siblings were heading home. Rosalie was driving the car and Emmett was sat in the front with her. That left me, Jasper and Alice to sit in the back.  
>Suddenly, Alice gasped and soon I and her were pulled into a vision.<p>

_~~~VISION~~~_

_There sat a guy hugging a body to his chest. A body all so familiar, it was Isabella's, my Isabella's. But she looked different. Her skin was all marble like and cracked. I noticed there was a piece of wood next to her with blood at the end.  
>The guy leaning over her, I noticed was crying and shaking his head like he was trying to tell himself this was all a bad dream. 'No, you can't be dead. You can't be dead <em>_**il mio angelo.'**_

_Wait, she was dead?  
>He started to rock back and forth with her whilst he whispered a lullaby.<em>

'_**Hush, little baby, don't say a word.**_

_**Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird,**_

_**And if that mockingbird won't sing,**_

_**Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring.'**_

_He got a hold of her hand, which I noticed had a ring on and he kissed it. He then started sobbing even more into her hair and the vision ended._

_~~~END OF VISION~~~_

We were pulled out of the vision to our family looking worried at us.

'We need to find her Alice! She's in trouble!'

'Trouble Edward? Who is?' Jasper asked.

'What's going on?' Piped in Rosalie.

'Don't you think I know that Edward?' Inquired Alice. 'We may need to help her, but we don't know where she is!'

My family continued to ask questions whilst I sat there in shock and began to think of ideas of how to find Isabella.

We're coming Isabella, we're coming to save you.

* * *

><p><strong>so the cullens are here! did you like the chapter? I got a little emotional to the ending and song, but not as much as I will be if this eventually does happen and not just a vision :O<strong>  
><strong>I probably won't update till after late June now, I'm in yr 11 and that can only mean one thing, GCSE exams, uggh. well, goodbye and thank you to all that reviewed and followed this story!<strong>  
><strong>Till next time, Cheerio!<strong>  
><strong>~ Chloe xx<strong>


	15. Young Bambi

**So hi!  
>Yep, I'm still alive, I put a AN up shortly, but I've removed it now because they annoy me. but yeah, GCSE's went good, busy summer with friends and boyfriend, college started and a lot of coursework, and no effort to write any of this story, sorry!<br>But I've wrote one tada!  
>ENJOY!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 – Kol's POV<p>

Half an hour had past but my Isabelle still hadn't returned from her talk with Elijah. I got up from my seat and walked towards the study. I knocked on the door and entered. Elijah was sitting at the desk scribbling away furiously. But I could not spot my Isabelle.  
>'Where's Isabelle, dearest brother?'<p>

Elijah continued to scribble down something on some paper, ignoring my question.

'Did you hear me Elijah?' I asked again.

This time he stopped scribbling down whatever he was writing and screwed up the paper, chucking it, what looked like, anger.

'I'm so stupid.' He muttered under his breath.

'Why? What have you done brother? What have you done to Isabelle?' I asked in a worried tone.

'I took her life away from her fragile human body.'

'What are you on about Elijah? Isabelle is not human. She's a vampire, and has been for over 150 years.'

'Don't you see?' He shouted. 'I took that away from her! I made her a vampire, she just doesn't remember.'

'Why brother? Why did you do it?' I asked curiously.

'I don't know Kol, I guess seeing her all broken in those woods reminded me when I lost, oh I can't even say her name.'

I knew who Elijah was talking about without him saying her name. It happened about 400 years ago. It was about 15 years after the mishap with Katarina. Elijah decided he wanted to travel with me for a while. Rebekah and Klaus were back in England, whilst me and Elijah fancied a change in scenery. We went to Bulgaria and Elijah fell in love with this young woman. She had long, dark, brown curls that went down her back, and doe like eyes. Because of her eyes that Elijah seemed to love, with everything else about her, he began to call her bambi. However, young bambi was pregnant with another man's child. So Elijah waited things out and decided to just become great friends with her. Soon young bambi gave birth to a girl who she adored. The father however, was not happy that bambi did not give him the son she wanted and beat her. Because of the lack of hospital care back then, bambi was already sick and the father of the child beating her killed her.

When Elijah found her mangled body on the bed he tried to feed her his blood but it was too late. He then began to cry for her. Cry for the girl he was hoping that one day would love him as much as he loved her. Spend the rest of eternity with her. Later on he hunted down the child's father and killed him instantly. As for the child, Elijah left her with a family that we could see would love the child with everything they had.

The way that Elijah would look at young bambi was the same way that I looked at my Isabelle. It was one of that of true love, and nothing could fully heal a broken heart from a death of a soul mate.

I placed one hand on Elijah's shoulder. 'Listen Elijah, I'm not mad at you for changing Isabelle into a vampire. For if you didn't I would have never met her. It was thanks to you brother that I met Isabelle, so never be sorry for that. Your morals were right that day, and I promise you I will do all I can to help you get over _her_.'

'Thank you Kol. That means a lot. But I can't get over bambi, because_.'

'Because what brother?' I asked confused.

'I don't know, it just feels like that she's not truly gone. It still feel like she's alive despite me seeing her well and truly not alive.'

'Perhaps your blood did save her, but because of the pain of childbirth, it took a while for the vampire blood to reach around her system?'

Elijah pondered over the thought for a while then sighed. 'Even if that's true brother, I wouldn't know where to start looking for her. If only I knew if her child ever carried on the bloodline. If I used the blood of someone on her bloodline then I could get a witch to try and locate her.'

'That could work brother. Isabelle and I can try and help you if you please?'

He shook his head. 'Do not worry brother; I have a feeling in my stomach that I will find a descendant of hers soon. I remember the smell of her blood and I'm sure it will be similar to that of her possible descendants. That and I have a feeling that something else is going to occur soon.'

'So do I brother.' We stood in silence for a few minutes until a thought popped into my head.

'Elijah, why doesn't Isabelle remember you turning her into a vampire?'

'I really do not know brother. I helped her for a few weeks, but she wanted to go off on her own so I left her to it. What happened to her after I do not know. But considering she's a vampire there's only a few people that could have compelled her.'

'Well it wasn't me or you. Finn has been daggered for 900 years so it couldn't have been him. And Rebekah seemed to not know of Isabelle.'

'So Kol, it seems that our brother Niklaus was the one to take your loves memories.'

My blood boiled in anger for a few minutes until a thought came to me suddenly.

'Wait, whatever happened to Mikael? Our father?'

'Klaus staked him with a white oak stake a few months ago.'

'But could it be that the compulsion would stay despite the vampire being dead?'

'That could be possible. But even if that was the case, and it was Mikael who took Isabelle's memories away, there isn't a way to get them back.'

'Well let's find out first if it was either out beloved brother who took away her memories first.'

* * *

><p><strong>Brotherly bonding, aww<br>****Did thou like? Hope thou's did!  
>I thought of this chapter when re-reading the story and realised I hadn't thought much about the pairs of other characters, but the girl that Elijah fell in love with MAY make an appearance, but I need help with a name! I know the bloodline she's from (see if you can guess) <strong>

**So help with a name for Elijah's lover and if I pick one you suggested I'll mention you next chapter :)  
>oh, and please help with the shipping of other characters?<br>till next year (I joke) Byee**

**Chloe **


	16. Miserable Old Git

**Hey guys, so as stated before I've removed the message saying how I was writing this chapter and all that jazz. I've finally managed to finish this chapter! truth be told I wrote this all tonight because what I had wrote before needed something before it to flow. So some of the next chapter is already written.**

**Well I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 – Kol's POV<p>

Elijah and I went back into the living room and only found Finn there reading a book, one of Jane Eyre's to be exact.

'Where is our sister dearest and our bastard brother Finnik?'

Finn peered up from his book, with a look of boredom plastered on his face.

'I do not keep tabs on them brother, although Rebekah did mention a grill and drinking and magic or something.'

I raised my eyebrows at Finn, the miserable old git. 'You mean the Mystic Grill?'

Finn sighed. 'That could be possible brother.'

'Well misery guts, we'll leave you with your book unless you care to join us?'

Finn contemplated for a moment. 'Well I might as well get a look around this town and how it's changed over the past 1000 years.' He rose from his chair and placed his book on the table next to him.

Myself and Elijah gave each other a look, never thinking that Finn would join us. However, we left the wondering for now and heading over to the Mystic Grill.

*_Time skip_*

As we walked into the Mystic Grill we noticed Klaus sitting at the bar with a guy. I then recognised him as one of Isabelle's brothers – Stefan I believe. And by the look on his face he did not want to be sat there with Stefan. We approached the bar and Stefan looked up.

'Oh great. The rest of your siblings have come to join! Hey, did you know it's annoy Stefan day?' Stefan spoke with a large dose of sarcasm.

Klaus chuckled beside him. 'Oh relax Stefan. My siblings will not do you any harm.'

'How can I be for sure? You're originals for Christ sake.'

'Well for one, Finn is as useless a granny, and two Kol is engaged to your sister.'

Finn looked fed up already. 'Well as fun as this is, I'd rather not sit in a bar all day, I'm going to look around town.' With that Finn walked out of the grill as quick as he entered it.

I took the empty seat net to Stefan. 'Don't mind him, he's a miserable old git who's still pissed at Klaus for locking him up for 900 years.' I signalled for the bar man to come over. 'Scotch please.' He poured the shot out which I then downed. 'Talking of being pissed off, taking any memories over the years of someone close to me Niklaus?'

Klaus lifted his glass to his lips and took a sip, as if so pondering the thought. This just made me more annoyed.

'Come to think of it Kol, I haven't actually.'

I slammed my glass on the bar. 'Bullshit. I know you took away Isabelle's memories.'

Klaus actually had a shocked look on his face for a breath second before it returned to his usual stone expression. 'And why would I do that? I've only met the girl twice, the first being on that balcony where I daggered you.'

'You liar!' I shouted. 'You took away here memories of being turned into a vampire! Of how it was Elijah who turned her! But why?'

Klaus matched my raised voice. 'I told you I didn't Kol! I was too busy chasing on a lead of a certain Katrina to erase the memories of some girl.'

I rested my face in my hands, rubbing it. Did I believe Klaus was innocent in all of this? Unfortunately yes. He wouldn't have bothered with Isabelle if he did have a lead on Katrina, which at the time he would have with all the drama going on here at that time. I let out a breath of air I didn't realise I was holding. I looked up and saw that Stefan had a very confused look on his face. I guess only having your sister back for a few days after thinking she was dead and having others discuss her change can do that.

'Unfortunately Niklaus, I do believe you. But for that to be true, why doesn't Isabelle remember anything?'

'I have a theory.' Stefan piped in. 'In my ripper days I would do terrible things, things that I am not proud of. However, I do not remember half of it.'

'As interesting as your story is, how has that got anything to do with Isabelle?' I asked.

'I was just getting to that. My theory is that something terrible could have happened to Isa or that she caused something terrible, but instead of forgetting just that she lost all parts of becoming a vampire as well?'

Me, Elijah and Klaus looked at Stefan in shock. What he was saying is a valid theory.

'That is actually plausible.' Elijah pondered. 'I've heard of vampires throughout history that have had "blackouts", where they cannot remember what has occurred, despite not being compelled.'

'As good as this theory is, what was it that caused Isabelle to shut all of this out? What disastrous thing happened that would have made her "wipe" her memories? None of us know of her location of that time. Was there anything big in the news around that time?'

It was at times like this that I feared for my angel. She unknowingly at this day and time went through something horrendous and she had nobody. I vowed to this day that I would never leave her alone. I would make sure that either I or her brothers were with her, but at the same time we would give her space, I didn't want to suffocate her. I also needed to let her know of our findings.

'I'm not sure about was happening. Around then it was about the church fire in Mystic Falls. I'll head over to the archives in the town library and see if anything else was going on.' Stefan said as he rose from his seat and walked out of the grill.

Klaus watched as he left. 'Something tells me he just didn't want to spend any more time with us.' Both I and Elijah chuckled at this, but my mind was too pre-occupied with Isabelle to care enough though.

We look up as we see Bonnie and Damon enter together and head towards a booth at the back. As if knowing we're looking Damon looks towards us and nods his head as a sign of a greeting.

'Well I would have never thought that miss Bennett would go for someone with as much reputation as Damon has.' Elijah muttered.

'Yes, it seems that the little witch has a spell on her, despite her being the one with magic here.' Klaus snickered and I let out a snort as well.

We knew that Damon could hear every word we were saying, especially by his tense stance. I decided then to take a little test and help my future brother-in-law out.

'Hey Damon.' I spoke normally, knowing how he could hear fine. 'You see how her hands are placed on the table? That's a sign she wants you to hold her hand. Try it.'

Damon hesitated for a moment before placing his hand on top of Bonnies. Their hands then intertwined together and his stance relaxed.

'Nicely done brother.' Elijah placed his hand on my shoulder. 'Perhaps we should go elsewhere to discuss the previous matters and to give Miss Bennett and Mr Salvatore some personal time. They won't have it for long considering Elena and Caroline will no doubts come in here soon.'

Agreeing, we headed out of the grill to our house.

Once we reached the front door my heart suddenly felt like it got daggered again and I could feel my skin starting to grey over. I looked towards Elijah and saw him suffering the same way. I then blacked out, but not before hearing Niklaus shouting for me and Elijah.

Klaus POV

I couldn't breathe. My heart ached in my chest. It felt like it was going to jump out at any moment. I wonder what could have caused this. Looking down at Kol's and Elijah's

Bodies I noted that they looked the way that they did when I daggered them. Was this the pain they felt? The excruciating pain continued as I tried to see if anyone was around or if a dagger was in either of our 3 bodies. There wasn't. It was then that it clicked that we must be linked. If that was true then both Rebekah and Finn were also daggered and one of them 2 must have gotten daggered. Fighting through the pain I began walking back into town where I was being pulled to.

As I got closer to the town's park the pain was getting worse. I paused for a moment, trying to breathe in an attempt to sooth the pain.

'I know Klaus has caused a lot of grief over the years Elena, but daggering Finn is only going to cause chaos.'

I knew that voice, it belonged to Stefan Salvatore.

'Whose side are you on Stefan? He killed my aunt Jenna, he got you to turn your ripper side on! He won't stop, he'll continue to torment us and bring pain and misery into our lives.'

'You know I'm on your side Elena, and I still don't know how you managed to dagger Finn by yourself.'

I could hear the hesitation in her voice. 'I uh, told you. Some sort of adrenaline rush. I saw the target and aimed.'

At this point I located Stefan and Elena in the woods nearby with a half dug hole.

'Well well well. Look what we have here. The doppelganger is telling lies to her boyfriend.' I spoke, still clutching my chest as the pain intensified. I looked over towards Finn and used my last ounce of strength to speed over there and yank the dagger out. As soon as I pulled the dagger out the pain began to subside, making it easier for me to stand.

I faced towards Stefan and Elena. 'Give me one good reason why I don't kill both of you right now.'

'Y-you need me to make our hybrids!' Elena stuttered out.

I began to laugh. 'You think that makes you safe? I could lock you away and get as much blood out of you as I pleased for my hybrids. I could make sure that you had kids too so the bloodline would continue and then I would snap that little neck of yours.'

Elena looked with fear for her life.

'If I was you Elena I would run now.' Elena didn't hesitate and began running out of the woods. Stefan stood there, unsure what to do.

'Not going after your little girlfriend?'

Stefan sighed. 'I don't know what to do with her anymore. She doesn't care about our relationship. She's more focused on killing you than she is on anything else. But she wants everyone to be on her side when she has an opinion about someone or something. And I'm getting tired of it.'

I looked intensely at Stefan remembering how close we used to be in the 20's. However his eyes were on my sister at the time I knew he would glance occasionally towards me. I walked towards Stefan and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into my eyes.

'Do what is right for you Stefan. Decide what you want to do without thinking about how others may think. Don't chase after someone who is not going to return as much love as you give them.'

'Are you giving me the pep-talk or yourself?' Stefan said, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

'Both.' I say as I look into his forest green eyes. I lean closer to him, feeling his breath on me.

Suddenly Finn shot up of the ground gasping for air. 'Impeccable timing brother.' I sigh as I glance at him and in that moment Stefan speeds away leaving me with my brother and my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>So... thoughts? I did not expect to write that ending, but I just had a brainwave and decided to write it! I've decided on a lot of my pairs this chapter and how I can cause a death (sorry) later on in the story. If you guessed some of my pairs what do you think? I'm deciding whether to keep the pairs or not. <strong>

**Also thank you for all the followers I've received over the last few weeks! there's so many of you it makes me so happy!**

**Once again, any help would be grateful as I do struggle with the fill-in chapters.**

**Till later, Chloe **


End file.
